Sonic the Hedgehog
by ninjakid287
Summary: My take on the Sonic the Hedgehog story. Sonic and Tails are dragged in a search for the rare and elusive Chaos Emeralds by Amy Rose and have to stop the evil Dr. Robotnik from using the Chaos Emeralds to take over Planet Mobius.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 1

"Hehheheheheh"! "This planet will soon fall to me"! "No one can stop me now"! "HAhahahahahahahahahah"!

"ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz" "Hey, Sonic", Tails said. "Wake up". "Huhn, what", Sonic said. "Time to get up", Tails said. Sonic got up. He looked around the room. He and Tails have lived together fo as long as they remembered. They are very close. 

"It's close, very close". BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "ALLRIGHT!" "That Chaos Emerald'll be mine in no time. Yahoo!"

"CHAOS EMERALD DETECTED"! "Good work, Mecha Egg". "Hahahahaha"! "Soon, I, Doctor Ivan Robotnik will collect all Seven Chaos Emeralds and rule the world"! 

"Hey, the Chaos Emerald is in that house". "Maybe it's abandoned". "Better knock". She knocked on the door. KNOCK KNOCK Tails opened the door. "Hello"? he said. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose, I think you have a Chaos Emerald here". "A what"? Tails said, confused. " 

Next Chapter Coming Soon. 10 Positive Reviews to keep this going PLZ :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 2

"The what"? Tails said. "The Chaos Emeralds", Amy said. "The Chaos Emeralds are rare, valuable emeralds that have unlimited power. I'm looking for them to sell 'em". "Now, I think I'll let myself in", Amy said. "Hey, wait", Tails said. Amy pushed herself in the house. She saw Sonic polishing some sort of emerald. "The green Chaos Emerald"! Amy said excited. She tried to take it from Sonic but when she tried to grab it, he was at the other side of the room. "Who are you, and what do you want with our emerald"? Sonic said in a demanding voice. "Listen, buddy, that Chaos Emerald is mine now", Amy said. "If you want it, then you're gonna have to catch me", Sonic said. "Alright then", Amy said.

"Ready, set, go"! Tails said. "She'll never catch sonic, he's too fast". Sonic's feet were in a figure 8 shape. Amy could barely keep up.

"I FOUND A CHAOS EMERALD DR. ROBOTNIK", the Mecha Egg said. "Good work, now go get that Chaos Emerald", Dr. Robotnik said. 

"Pant, pant, alright, you win, but, I want you to come with me", Amy said. "HUH", Sonic said. "Why should I go with you", Sonic said. "Because, it won't mean anything if I only find 6. So please come with me", Amy asked. "No thank you", Sonic said. Sonic and Tails went back inside their house. "Ugh, what am I gonna do now"? Amy asked to herself. "GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALDS", some one said. "Huh", Amy said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", she screamed. She ran to the door. "PLEASE LET ME IN, THERE'S THIS GIANT ROBOT AFTER ME"! she said. Sonic opened the door. He saw the robot. "Stay inside", he said. "I AM MECHA EGG", the robot said. "GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALDS OR DIE". The Mecha Egg tried shooting missiles at Sonic but they were to slow for him. Sonic jumped, curled into a ball, and went right through the Mecha Egg. The Mecha Egg proceeded to blow up. Amy and Tails came out the house. "Is it gone"? Amy asked. "Did you beat it"? Tails asked."Yeah", Sonic said. "You're lucky to make it out alive", some one said. "Look, it's a giant talking egg", Sonic said. "It's Dr. Robotnik to you". "Whatever, Eggman"! Sonic said. "I will get your Chaos Emerald and use it's power to take over the world". Robotnik flew off. "We better find the Chaos Emeralds to stop Dr. Eggman from taking over the world", Tails said. "Yeah", Sonic said. "We're coming with you Miss..." Amy", Amy said. "Amy", Sonic said. "Nice name".

Chapter Three Coming Soon


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 3

The trio was driving in Amy's car. Well, Sonic wasn't. "Sonic, do you have to run instead of ride in the car"? Tails asked. "Sorry, but I don't like cars that much, I always get carsick", Sonic said. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Amy stopped the car. "Amy, why'd you stop the car, and what was that beeping noise", Sonic asked. "This is the Emerald detector", she said. "It beeps when a Chaos Emerald is near. There's one up that mountain".

"Someone's here". "What if they want to-"! "I've got to stop them"! The character glided down the mountain.

"Sonic, can you run up there and get that Chaos Emerald"? Amy asked. "No prob", Sonic said. "Not if I can help it"! The character landed in front of them. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna"! "And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, now get out of our way"! "Do you think I'll let you steal the Master Emerald! No way"! Knuckles said. "Huh"? Sonic said. 

Chapter 4 Coming Soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 4

"Huh"? Sonic said. "Don't play dumb with me"! Knuckles said. "They say all they want is the Chaos Emerald but in reality, they want the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald is very important. If it is destroyed or taken away from this island, then-" "Sorry to stop you there but Sonic just ran off", Tails said. "W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"! Knuckles screamed. Knuckles flew off to stop Sonic.

"I'm getting strong energy readings from atop that mountain", Robotnik said. "It can't be"! "The fabled Master Emerald"! It could help power my greatest invention"! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!

Knuckles was gliding to the top if the mountain. "That blue hedgehog is dead"!

Chapter 5 Coming Soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 5 

Knuckles reached the top. "He's gone", Knuckles said. "How- I must hurry"! Knuckles glided down to catch up to Sonic.

"Heh, got it"! Sonic said. "WAIT UP YOU"! Knuckles said. "What did you do"? "I got the Chaos Emerald, doofus"! Sonic said. "Why you little"! Knuckles said. Sonic noticed something. "You might want to worry about that, not me"! Sonic said. He pointed at it. It was right near the Master Emerald. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"! Knuckles(obviously)yelled. "I'll get you later you blue freak of nature"! He headed towards the strange object. 

"What is that"?! Knuckles exclaimed. It looked like a flying egg. A huge claw came from the bottom of it. It grabbed the Master Emerald. "HUH"?! "Oh no"! Knuckles said. He grabbed on to the Master Emerald and went inside the spaceship.

Next Chapter coming soon!


End file.
